AF Ipod challenge
by MyuuMay
Summary: Ipod 10 song challenge for AF. minor A/H. vote for fav. on my poll!


**Authors note: First Ipod challenge. I only typed as long as the song was, so these are pretty short. I incurage you to do the same though. these were fun! I recomend listening to the song to see where the whole story matches up! (Warning: this is my ipod, so expect some freaky songs no on your everyday Ipod. Not to freaky but still you'll understand.)**

**Disclamer: I don't own Artemis Fowl blah blah blah... just read the darn thing!**

Just dance – lady gaga

Holly was listening to her iPod. It had a sleek cover and could carry 50 times as many songs as the MudMan version. Lady Gaga's song just dance popped up on the screen. Holly shrugged and decided to follow her advice. So she danced. She shook her hips and waved her arms in the air. She did a head banger and the worm along with many other dances in MudMan culture, including the moonwalk. It was fun.

That was before she figured out Foaly had recorded the whole thing.

* * *

Because of you – Kelly Clarkson

Artemis looked out his study window. Rain pelted across the clear glass surface. He had watched the news earlier that day. The Fowl Star had been sunk. Artemis was certain it was sabotage. His mother fell ill. She would talk to Artemis Sr. As if he were there. She wouldn't get out of bed. She eventually forgot her own son.

Artemis promised himself he would never do what his father did. He let someone take down a great empire. He let his mother and himself down. He lost everything. Artemis would not make the same mistake.

He was only ten at the time.

* * *

This is Halloween – Tim Burton

Artemis smiled at John Spiro. He had won; he had proved himself smarter than the once renowned businessman. Spiro quivered at the sight of Artemis' signature vampire smile. Artemis walked a step closer. Spiro copied. They continued this until Spiro was cornered against a wall. Artemis' smile grew bigger and more frightening. He turned gave Spiro a farewell smirk and walked away without a word.

Spiro would have nightmares about that smile for the rest of his life.

* * *

Gotta be somebody – nickleback

A Bentley was driven to a grassy field. The sleek black car drove smoothly into park. A dark lean figure got out, slammed the door shut in a strangely dignified way. He walked forward, by a river and to an oak tree. Not any oak tree, the oak tree. To any passer by it seemed the boy would be enjoying the scenery alone. To a trained professional, there was a shimmer just by the trunk. The dark figure approached the shimmer and sat beside it. No words were said between the two shapes. None were needed.

They would never be alone again.

* * *

2.B. a master – Pokémon

Artemis closed the door after making sure no one was following him. He cheeked all the windows and the door to his bathroom, locking every single one. He crept slowly to his Laptop. He flipped it over and pulled on the battery covering. Instead of batteries, a black DSI fell out. Artemis cradled the DSI all the way to his bed, where he turned on Pokémon Platinum. His eyes were glued to his screen as he beat Cynthia for the umpteenth time. After his seventh win he turned around, only to find Holly with another DSI, this time in blue. She had a challenging smirk on her face. Her next words started the biggest fight thy ever shared.

"Show me what you got."

* * *

One step at a time – Jordan sparks

Butler watched his charge carefully. Artemis had been ordering stakeouts for the last couple of months. His patience was thinning and his bodyguard could see it. They were so close to finding a fairy, and carrying out a plan that would end up with the return of Artemis' father. Butler could sympathize with his young charge. Madame KO always said patience is a virtue you must carry for your charge, not the other way around. He hoped that today would be the last day his charge would worry. Then maybe with the plan being put to use, his charge would sleep at night without worry.

Butler's prayers were answered.

* * *

Spaceman – the killers.

Foaly was dreaming a very weird dream. The MudMan had invaded haven and took him to a lab. They did all sorts of weird test, like seeing how many care bears it took to get the centaur mad. On of the scientist actually poked him with a piece of beef jerky till Foaly turned around. What he saw was the moon covered in pink frills with Holly laughing maniacally next Opal, who had a zit. Artemis Fowl ran across the pink frilly moon singing 'Everyone loves me! It's all in my mind!' Over and over again. Foaly turned again and saw Root driving a jet across the length of a river that strangely looked like the Nile. Fairies were on the opposite side of the river doing the Egyptian dance and the MudMan scientist eventually joined.

Yes, it was a very weird dream indeed.

* * *

I love this bar – Toby Keith

Mulch walked into the Haven crime bar. This was a daily stop on his walk home. Some of his favorite people were there. He even made a list once. It went a little like this.

Petty thieves

Sprites

Burglars

Stinky dwarves

Drunken cops

Pixies

Over emotional elves

Bullies for local schools

Truck drivers

Mulch could go on and on. He went to the bar and asked for the usual. A nettle smoothie with extra tarantula legs.

Yep, he loved this bar.

* * *

Runaway – Bon Jovi

Holly flew up the chute as fast as she could. The Mudboy Artemis Fowl would need her help once again. She wouldn't admit it, but she needed him too. All of Haven thought she killed her commander. Even Foaly, one of her most trusted friends thought her father figure was dead at her hand. Her tears flew down the hot chute as she rocketed up. Root had tried his hardest to get that rotten piece of filths' bomb off of him, but in the end it was useless. She clearly remembered the last order he gave her. Protect the Mudboy at all cost. She was going to stick to that order. What else would she do? She was exiled from her own home, so she couldn't return.

She was now a runaway.

* * *

Bullseye – Aly and AJ

Holly was sitting on Artemis' couch in Fowl manor. Artemis and her had just gotten home from traveling through time. But she wasn't focusing on the traveling part. More so, on the gorilla cage kiss part. Why had she felt like that? It was a foreign emotion she felt when they kissed. The relief and fear she could point out, but the last one was too hard to identify. She thought of when she last felt like that. The only picture that was coming forth was Artemis' face. She knew it couldn't be love. Could it? All the male population wanted to go on one date wit the infamous Holly Short, first female captain in the LEPrecon division. So why did she feel this way about Artemis? She remembered all the times they saved each other. From The arctic cold to the limbo in Hybras, and even back in time, Artemis was THE ONE FACTOR SHE COULD COUNT ON. She realized something on that couch in Fowl manor.

He had hit the bull's eye.

* * *

**How'd you all like it? I love Spaceman and 2ba master because they're so random it just makes me laugh. So please review on song choice and story.**

**Please pick your fave on my poll! It's for a good cause.**

~MyuuMay~


End file.
